


The Stars and the Sky and the Moon

by MissVaswani



Series: The Lovers [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bisexual Tsukino Usagi, Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVaswani/pseuds/MissVaswani
Summary: The Silver Millenium ended in tragedy. Princess Serenity was killed along with all of her Guardians, and though they were reborn on Earth thousands of years later, a curiosity lingers in Usagi's mind. Is this the first time that they have been reborn like this? Will she be forced to live and die and fight for the rest if time, or will there be an end to it? Seeking answers, she confides in the Guardians, but their words leave her with more worries than before.





	The Stars and the Sky and the Moon

“To truly understand the Silver Millennium, you must first understand it’s matriarchal monarchy, and the cycle of reincarnation within it. It is yet unknown how many centuries the moon has been watched over by impossibly knowing blue eyes, but it is very possible that there has always, and always will be, a princess of the moon. History coils its hands in golden curls and yanks the moon’s maiden back to her cycle of lunar rule, unwilling to let go of it’s champion, and each time she returns with the softest smile, ready for the fray. That is not to say that each Queen of the White Moon is the true princess, for that would be a feat not even her bright soul could accomplish. Instead we see in each historical record that, in the times of greatest strife and calmest peace, the princess has watched over her people with a firm and loving hand.

Perhaps that is why the fall of the Silver Millennium was so tragic, a true universal pain- the solar system had seen the end of it’s oldest family, mourned the loss of a truly pure ruler. It seemed that, on the day that the Black Moon triumphed, the princess was never again to touch the planets with her unending grace. It is unclear how Queen Beryl truly triumphed as she did, though most historians will point to foul play within the White Moon’s allegiances on Earth. But the princess’s cycle of rebirth did not end with Serenity, Usagi.” If cats could smile, Usagi was sure that this one would be- she was never, ever going to stay up reading manga again. First she was late for class, then she flunked a major algebra test, and now a cat was talking. She really needed to take care of herself better. 

“Uh huh. Well. That’s a nice history lesson kitty, but I’ve got snacks to make and snacks to eat and video games to play, so goodbye now!” There was a brief moment of silence after she stuck her head under the blankets, but just as she was beginning to sigh with relief, the cat started to talk again. Guess it’s too late to sleep off the crazy, huh Usagi? 

“Usagi Tsukino, you sit up and listen right this instant! This is important, and I have something to give you, in any case.” The blonde nearly fell off her bed, wobbling on the edge with her blankets clenched in her fists. 

“Ooh! What is it? It better not be a hairball, or I-”

The black cat only sighed and dropped something sort of heavy in Usagi’s lap. She stared at it for a few moments, ogling the sheen of gold and the glint of the precious stones before leaping off her bed to pin it to her uniform. The cat, startled by the sudden display of energy, thumped to the floor with an indignant shriek.

“It’s so pretty! Is it really for me? I have a pair of earrings that will look so nice with it! Does it make me look older, do you think? I think I’ll dazzle the class with it tomorrow, and-”

“Usagi, would you please pay attention? My name is Luna, and I am your royal retainer. Honestly child, did you pay attention at all when I was talking earlier? You have a duty to this planet and to all of the planets in our solar system! You are the reincarnation of her royal highness Princess Serenity, and- Usagi!” Fed up with lecturing a brick wall, Luna slunk up against the blonde’s legs and sunk her teeth into Usagi’s ankle. It earns her a wailing cry and fifteen minutes of over dramatic whining for her troubles, but eventually Luna gets her to listen. She can only pray that the brooch will be enough to get the crybaby to take her duties seriously, but it’s been so long since this pathetic little girl was even close to anyone royal, and the pit of doubt can’t help but settle in her stomach because of it. Was it really wise, to wake the sleeping remnants of a sorrow-torn soul like this? 


End file.
